ME ENAMORE DE TI
by TiareCalvo
Summary: Bella y Edward son amigos desde Kinder, Edward siempre ha estado enamorado de Bella... Bella se empieza a enamorar de él.
1. Chapter 1

**EPOV**

Me llamo Edward Cullen, tengo 22 años. Jasper y Rosalie son mis hermanos gemelos, y Emmett. Mi madre es cocinera y mi padre doctor. Vivimos en Chicago y estudiamos en el Instituto. Mi mejor amiga es Isabella Swan, pero prefiere que le digamos Bella… ella es muy hermosa, ojos verdes, piel hermosa, cabello color chocolate… en fin perfecta. He estado enamorado de ella desde pequeños cuando íbamos al kínder juntos.

-¿Vas a ir hoy a la casa?- pregunté

-Si, claro- dijo sonriendo- ¿Cuál veremos?- preguntó

-No sé- contesté- La que tú quieras.

-Está bien- contestó

Bella y yo todos los viernes vemos películas de terror en mi casa, y hoy era Viernes, y eso significaba noche de películas.

.

Bella llegó a la casa a las 9:00 p.m. trajo papas y refresco- lo que siempre comíamos- y empezamos a buscar películas.

-¿Qué te parece ésta?- preguntó señalando el estuche de la película

-¿Esa?- dije sorprendido- Esa película da muchísimo miedo.

-¡Ja ja!- rió- ¿Eres una niñita? Oh por favor Edward- levantó una ceja-.

-Está bien- dije poniendo los ojos en blanco- Ve a sentarte, ahorita voy.

Esa película ya la había visto… y daba mucho miedo. Acepté solo por Bella. Como quiera siempre Bella escogía las películas. Y pues como decirle que no..

-Toma- dije entregándole las palomitas y el refresco.

-Gracias- contestó

Empezó la película y empecé a sudar frío, ya que en verdad tenía miedo… Bella por su parte estaba muy interesada viendo la película. Trataba de no ver la película pero era imposible, cada que gritaban las personas veía que pasaba.

-¡AAAAA!- gritó Bella- Mierda, carajo.

-¿Qué pasó niñita?- dije sonriendo

-Sabes, ya tengo mucho miedo, ya no la quiero ver- dijo seria.

-¿Enserio?- pregunté conteniendo una risa- Ya casi se acaba.

-Ya no la quiero ver- dijo un poco molesta

-Está bien- dije sonriendo divertido

-Edward…- preguntó tímidamente-

-¿Si?- dije

-¿Me puedo quedar a dormir?- preguntó con un leve tono rosa en sus mejillas.

-Ehhh… claro- contesté un poco confundido.

-Gracias- contestó

No sé por qué Bella me pidió quedarse a dormir aquí… tal vez porque su hermana Alice estaba de viaje y le daba miedo regresar sola a casa, tonta Bella.

.

Eran las 12 de la noche y no podía dormir por esa maldita película. Entonces, empecé a escuchar pasos por la escalera… tal vez era Bella porque se había dormido en el sofá… pero no. No podía ser ella ya que tenía demasiado sueño. Empecé a escuchar más ruidos y escuché que se abrió la puerta… me di la vuelta y estaba cerrada, cuando iba a cerrar los ojos…

-BUUUU- dijo alguien detrás de mí- ¿Te espanté Edward?- rió

-Ah Bella, eras tú- dije controlando mi respiración por el susto- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ehhh… nada- dijo apenada- Es que no puedo dormir porque tengo mucho miedo y…

-¿Ajá?- dije invitándola a continuar

-Bueno, me preguntaba… si me puedo dormir contigo- dijo mientras se tapaba su cara-

-Jajajajajaja- empecé a reírme a carcajadas-.

-Bueno, esta bien… me voy- dijo triste- Buenas noches.

-No no no no- dije alcanzándola- Claro que puedes dormir conmigo Bella.

-Gracias- me abrazó y yo le devolví el abrazo-.

-De nada- dije sonriendo- Buenas noches, Bella.

-Buenas noches, Edward- dijo bostezando.

Ya que Bella se durmió, yo también pude dormir, ya que yo tenía también miedo.


	2. Chapter 2

-Buenos días dormilón- dijo Bella sonriéndome.

-Hola- dije devolviéndole la sonrisa-.

-He preparado el desayuno, ¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó

-Si, mucha- dije mientras me paraba de la cama.

Bajamos a la cocina y olía delicioso. Bella había preparado huevos con tocino y jugo de naranja- a Bella le encanta cocinar- Nos sentamos a desayunar y empezamos a platicar sobre lo de anoche.

-Con que… ¿tenías miedo anoche?- dije riendo.

-Si… bueno un poco, pero sí- dijo sonrojándose- ¿Tú no?

-Un poco- dije mientras tomaba mi jugo de naranja.

Terminamos de desayunar y empecé a tocar el piano, ya que tenía tiempo que no tocaba.

-Tocas muy bien, Edward- dijo Bella sentándose junto a mí-.

-Gracias- sonreí.

-Tu madre llamó cuando estabas dormido- dijo

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué dijo?- pregunté

-Que nos invita a comer hoy- contestó

-Oh… ¿A los dos?-

-Eh… si- sonrió

-Está bien… iremos a comer con Esme y Carslie- dije emocionado.

-Sí- rió

**BPOV**

Sí… había tenido mucho miedo anoche, así que tuve que pedirle a Edward si podía dormir con él- que pena- Quien imaginaría a una persona de 22 años teniendo miedo.

-¿Qué vas a llevar puesto?- le pregunté a Edward.

-Mmm…- dijo pensando- No sé algo cómodo.

-Ehhh… Edward, ¿Podemos ir a mi casa para cambiarme y ducharme?- pregunté

-Si, claro. Solo espera, me tomaré una ducha- sonrió

.

Llegamos a mi casa y se notaba enseguida que Alice no estaba- la extrañaba mucho- Y ayer se había ido.

-¿Quieres entrar?- pregunté abriendo la puerta de mi cuarto.

-Claro- contestó.

-Ahora tú espérame, tomaré una ducha… no tardó- sonreí

-Ok- dijo prendiendo mi televisión.

Empecé a bañarme. Mi shampoo preferido era el de olor a fresas… me enjuagué el cabello y me puse acondicionador. Cuando terminé de bañarme, salí con una toalla a mi habitación a buscar que me pondría. Edward estaba entretenido viendo el basquetbol.

-¿Qué me pondré?- pensé en voz alta.

-¿Por qué no un vestido? – dijo Edward sonriéndome-.

-¿Vestido?- pregunté

-Si, ¿por qué no?- sonrió

-Está bien…- dije.

Yo no soy de esas personas que siempre se ponen vestidos, prefiero mis jeans, y una blusa… algo cómodo. Pero… ¿Cómo decirle que no a Edward? Me puso un vestido color lila que me llegaba debajo de las rodillas.

-Luces hermosa- dijo Edward

-Oh, gracias- dije sonrojándome violentamente. Edward me miró a los ojos por un segundo y sonrió-

Subimos al auto y puse el radio. Estaban pasando una canción llamada A thousand years… me gusto demasiado que la descargué rápidamente en mi IPhone. Llegamos a la casa de Esme y nos saludo muy emocionada. Esme era como mi segunda madre… Como Edward y yo siempre fuimos mejores amigos, siempre iba a su casa y me trataba como su hija.

**EPOV**

-Niños- dijo Esme saludándonos- ¿Cómo han estado corazones?- preguntó.

-Muy bien- dijo Bella con esa sonrisa que adoraba-.

-Igual- contesté.

-Adelante- dijo Esme mientras pasábamos.

-Tantos recuerdos en esta casa- dije

-Si amor- dijo mi madre nostálgica.

-Hola jovencitos- dijo mi padre-

-Hola Carslie- saludó Bella-.

-Hola papá- sonreí

Comimos lasaña. La comida preferida de Bella y yo… teníamos tantas cosas en común… parecíamos la misma persona.

-¿Cómo les ha ido en el Instituto?- preguntó mi padre.

-Muy bien, aunque me resulta difícil algunas cosas- contestó Bella.

-Todos tenemos dificultad siempre en algo- sonrió Esme.

-Sí- sonrió Bella.

-Yo también tengo dificultades en cosas, pero voy bien- dije sin darle importancia.

Terminamos de comer. Platicamos un poco con mis padres y nos dijeron que siempre éramos bienvenidos cuando quisiéramos ir. Bella y yo nos despedimos y fuimos a mi Volvo.

-Y bien, ¿Ahora que hacemos?- le dije a Bella.

-Edward…- dijo tímidamente.

-¿Si?

-¿Me puedo quedar a dormir a tu casa por un mes?- me dijo sonrojándose y viendo por la ventana-.


	3. Chapter 3

Claro- dije confundido- ¿Por qué?

-Es que sin Alice… Bueno- suspiró- Alice y yo siempre dormimos juntas, porque soy muy miedosa, y Alice no viene hasta el próximo mes…

-Jaja… Está bien, no te preocupes- sonreí –.

-Gracias Edward- sonrió

-Entonces, ¿Vamos a tu casa por tú ropa?- pregunté

-Por favor- contestó

**BPOV**

No sé como me pude atrever a decirle eso a Edward, era algo penoso para mí, pero era la verdad. -Me daba miedo dormir sola- Y bueno Edward era mi mejor amigo y confiaba en él, no tenía por qué avergonzarme.

Llegamos a mi casa y lo primero que hice fue ir a mi cuarto.

-¿Vas a llevar mucha ropa, verdad?- preguntó Edward entrando a mi cuarto.

-Ehhh, si- contesté

-¿Y que ropa llevarás?- preguntó… ¿Interesado?

-Mmm shorts, blusas, mi ropa interior- dije sonrojándome- algunos pares de Converse, mis perfumes, cremas y pinturas… todo lo necesario- sonreí apenada.

-Wow…- dijo Edward shockeado-

-Jajaja, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunté

-¡Todo eso llevarás!- dijo casi gritando

-Si fueras mujer ten por seguro que llevarías lo mismo- contesté enseñándole la lengua.

-Jajaja, mujeres…- sonrió

-Espera, voy a desconectar todo lo electrónico- dije

-Ok, iré subiendo la maleta al carro- contestó

-Está bien- contesté

Ya cuando terminé de desconectar todo, bajé a la sala a buscar mi cargador de celular. Cerré la puerta y me dirigí al Volvo, y vi a Edward recostado en el carro.

-¿Listo?- preguntó sonriéndome

-Sí, todo listo- sonreí

Subimos al carro y fuimos a la casa de Edward. Llegamos y quería desempacar… pero no sabía donde iba a dormir, así que le pregunté.

-Edward- dijo

-Mande-contestó

-¿Dónde voy a dormir?- pregunté

-En mi cuarto… ¿no?- dijo como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

-¿Y tú?- pregunté confundida.

-En mi cuarto- dijo serio.

-¿Dormiremos los dos… en la misma cama?-pregunté tímidamente

-Si- sonrió- ¿Tiene algo de malo?

-No- sonreí

Ya eran las 6:00 de la tarde y estábamos viendo en la televisión un reality show realmente estúpido pero divertido.

-¿Quieres ir a cenar?- preguntó Edward.

-Claro- dije

-Vámonos- dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

-Vámonos- sonreí

Subimos al carro y llegamos a una pizzería grande muy alumbrada, mucha gente grande y adolescentes. Nos bajamos y Edward fue a la recepción a pedir una mesa. Mientras yo me senté en una banca que estaba afuera.

**EPOV**

Era genial tener a Bella en mi casa un mes. Así ya no me aburriría estas semanas, ojalá tarde más Alice en regresar.

-Una mesa para dos- le dije a la recepcionista.

-Está bien- contestó guiñándome el ojo… Típico de todas las mujeres a quien le hablara- Espere 20 minutos y le hablaré- dijo

-Ok- contesté

Encontré a Bella sentada en una banca con un hombre que no conocía pero veía Bella incómoda, así que me acerqué.

-Bella, ¿Algo pasa?- dije mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Podemos irnos a otro lugar?- dijo- Me refiero a otra banca-

-Claro- contesté

-Gracias- dijo agachando la cabeza.

Nos fuimos a otra banca y veía a Bella por el rabillo del ojo que se calmaba.

-¿Quién era el que se sentó junto a ti?- pregunté

-Un chico que cuando iba en 3° de secundaria me molestaba en el salón de clases y quiso besarme, pero no me dejaba y el me jaloneaba… y tenerlo ahorita a mi lado, fue algo incómodo- dijo casi llorando.

-Bella, tranquila- le dije con dulzura- Siempre estaré aquí cuando me necesites- Bella me miró a los ojos, sonrió y me abrazó-

-Gracias Edward- dijo- Te quiero mucho.

-Yo también pequeña- dije abrazándola más fuerte.

Esperamos 20 minutos y la recepcionista nos llamó para decir que ya había una mesa disponible. Entramos y todo era muy elegante, muy alumbrado, y muy pintoresco. Nos sentamos y pedimos una pizza grande.

-Es hermoso este lugar- dijo Bella

-Sí- sonreí

Llegó la pizza y Bella agarró un pedazo y yo dos. Pedimos de tomar cerveza y nos la pasamos riendo y hablando sobre cosas. Bella riendo era hermosa, quería ser su novio… pero ¿Y si no le gustaba? No quería echar a perder nuestra amistad de años.

-Bella eres la mejor amiga que alguien puede tener- sonreí

-Ay Edward- dijo sonrojándose- Tú también eres el mejor amigo- sonrió

-Ehhh… Bella- dije algo nervioso.

-¿Si?

-¿Alguna vez has sentido algo más por mí?- pregunté nervioso

-Si- contestó apenada.

-¿Cuándo?- pregunté interesado

-Cuando teníamos como 15 años- contestó- ¿Y yo? ¿Te he gustado alguna vez?

-Sí- sonreí

-¿Cuándo?- quiso saber.

No sabía si decirle que en este momento estaba enamorado de ella, así que no se lo dije.

-A los 23- mentí.

-Oh ok- sonrió

Terminamos de cenar y fuimos a la casa. Empezamos a ver la televisión y estaba tan aburrido, que se me ocurrió espantar a Bella. Me levanté del mueble y Bella seguía viendo la televisión. Me escondí detrás de su mueble. Se levantó y le salté encima. Bella empezó a gritar pero riéndose. Mientras ella se calmaba me miró seria pero luego volvió a reír.

-Tonto- dijo riéndose a carcajadas-

-¿Qué?- dije riéndome con ganas.

-Te odio- dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos.

-Yo no- sonreí

Nos miramos a los ojos y empecé a acercarme… por un momento pensé que me iba a acobardar pero, estampé mis labios contra los suyos y entonces nuestras lenguas se juntaron. Nos separamos inmediatamente mirándonos a los ojos….


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

Dios. Que susto me había dado Edward. No paraba de reírme… Pero de repente Edward se fue acercándose a mí y nos comenzamos a besar. Nuestras lenguas se juntaron y de repente nos detuvimos.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunté sorprendida.

-No lo sé- sonrió- ¿Te molesto? ¿No te gustó?

-Em, si- sonreí- ¿Pero por qué lo hiciste?

-No sé, me deje llevar- dijo restándole importancia.

-Ok- sonreí

Lo sabía. Sabía que estaba enamorada de Edward.

**EPOV**

Ése beso. Me había encantado ése beso… Ya era tarde y estaba leyendo un libro en el comedor, cuando Bella me gritó.

-¡Edward!- llamó Bella desde mi habitación gritando muy fuerte.

-¿Qué pasó?- dije asustado- ¿Bella?- corrí hacia mi habitación.

-Edward, mata ésa cucaracha- dijo horrorizada.

-Jajaja- comencé a reírme a carcajadas.

-Edward- bufó molesta.

-Ya voy- dije riendo- Listo- la aplasté, la tomé del suelo y la puse en la basura.

-Gracias- dijo sonrojándose

-¿Ya te dormirás?- pregunté

-Ya casi, mañana es domingo tengo que hacer tarea. ¿Tú no traes?- pregunté

-Ehhh no- dije recordando

-Suertudo- dijo – Qué malo que no vamos en el mismo salón.

-Si- dije bostezando.

-Bueno, ¿Ya te dormirás?- preguntó

-Si- contesté buscando mi pijama.

Ya eran la 1:00 de la mañana y estábamos muy cansados. Nos acostamos y Bella se durmió rápidamente mientras yo no podía dormir, así que agarré mi Iphone y me puse a leer cosas en Twitter, hasta que me quedé dormido.

**BVOP**

Sentí como el sol golpeaba mi rostro, volteé a buscar mi Iphone y vi que eran las 9:00 de la mañana. Volteé al otro lado y vi a Edward dormido, ya que no tenía sueño baje a la cocina y empecé a preparar el desayuno, ya que tenía hambre.

-Buenos días- dijo Edward entrando a la cocina.

-Hola- sonreí

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó

-El desayuno- contesté

-Huele bien- sonrió - ¿Qué preparaste?

-Hot cakes- dije sacando el jugo de manzana.

-Pues tengo hambre- se quejó

-Ya están, sírvetelos- contesté

-Está bien- dijo

Nos sentamos a desayunar en silencio. Edward se sirvió tres hot cakes, mientras yo me serví dos.

-¿Qué haremos hoy?- me preguntó

-Yo tarea- contesté- Tú, lo que tú quieras.

-Agh- se quejó- ¿Es mucho?

-No, no es mucho- sonreí- ¿Por qué?

-Quería invitarte al cine… ¿Quieres ir?- preguntó

-Claro. ¿Cuál veremos?- pregunté

-La noche de fantasmas- dijo riendo

-Ah ok- reí

Terminamos de desayunar, lavé los trastes y me puse a hacer la tarea de matemáticas que tanto odiaba.

-¿Te ayudo?- preguntó amablemente.

-Si no es mucha molestia- sonreí

-Nunca sería una molestia ayudarte- sonrió

-Gracias- murmuré

Terminamos muy rápido mi tarea. Gracias a Edward, por supuesto.

- ¿A qué hora es la función?- pregunté

-A las 5:00- contestó

-Me tomaré una ducha- dijo

-Está bien- dije- Cuando tú termines, me tomaré una ducha también.

-¿No quieres bañarte tú primero?-

-¿Seguro?- pregunté

-Sí- sonrió

-Está bien- sonreí

Me metí al baño con mi ropa que me iba a poner. Un short negro y una blusa amarilla y mi secadora. Terminé de bañarme, me vestí y me sequé el pelo. Se secó y salí del baño.

-Listo- le dije a Edward

-Te ves hermosa- me dijo sonriendo con ésa sonrisa que tanto amaba.

-Gracias- sonreí sintiendo como ardían mis mejillas.

Edward pasó al baño, mientras yo me ponía mis Converse azul marino. Edward terminó de bañarse y salió ya vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa color verde, que combinaba con sus ojos. Olía delicioso y se veía realmente guapo.

-Que guapo te vez- sonreí

-Gracias- me devolvió la sonrisa.

Ya eran las 12:00 del día y decidimos ir a la plaza mientras esperábamos a que dieran las 5:00 para entrar al cine.

-Iré a comprar un helado, ¿Quieres uno?- preguntó

-No gracias- sonreí

-¿Segura?

-Sí, gracias- contesté

-Está bien no tardo- dijo

Me senté en una banca junto a una ancianita muy amable. Edward tardaba mucho, ya había pasado media hora desde que se había ido a comprar su helado. Así que me levanté y me paré a buscarlo, pero alguien me tocó el hombro, volteé y vi a un joven guapo, cabello corto, musculoso y con una hermosa sonrisa… se me hacía un poco conocido.

-Hola- me dijo sonriendo.

-Hola- contesté

-¿Esto es tuyo?- me dijo dándome mí pulsera.

-Ay gracias- sonreí- Se me ha de haber caído.

-Sí- sonrió- Me llamo Jacob, creo que nos conocemos.

-¿Si?- pregunté confundida

-Sí, vamos en el mismo salón- sonrió

-¿A sí?- dije para mí misma.

-Mañana en el salón te hablaré- sonrió -Ehhh, me tengo que ir. Hasta mañana- dijo

-Hasta mañana- sonreí

Volteé y vi a Edward parado contra la pared sonriendo… ¿Divertido? Vi que traía en la mano una bolsa de una joyería. Lo miré a los ojos y fui directo hacia él a reclamarle por qué se había tardado tanto.

-Tú- dije - ¿De qué te ries?

-¿Yo?- dijo con sarcasmo- No.

-No te hagas el chistoso- dije molesta.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa?- preguntó conteniendo una risa.

-¿Qué, qué me pasa?- dije – Me dejaste sola media hora.

-Por favor- sonrió acercándose a mí- ¿No te enojes sí?

-Dime una razón por qué no enojarme- contesté

-Porque… te compré algo pequeña- sonrió


	5. Chapter 5

-Y ¿Qué es?- pregunté con curiosidad.

-Un collar con nuestros nombres- dijo con su sonrisa torcida.

El collar era hermoso. Era de color plateado, tenía un corazón en medio, y tenía nuestros nombres. Era perfecto. Me había encantado demasiado.

-Oh Edward- dije sonrojándome- Me encantó gracias- lo abrazé-.

-De nada- sonrió y luego me dio un beso en la frente.

-Te amo- murmuré muy bajito para que no me oyera.

-¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó

-No- sonreí

Edward me puso el collar y me volvió abrazar. Sin duda la persona que fuera novia de Edward sería muy afortunada.

**EPOV**

Cuando fui por el helado pasé a una joyería y pensé en regalarle un collar a Bella, que tuviera nuestros nombres… Ya eras las 4:30 y fuimos a comprar los boletos.

-Dos boletos para la sala 3, por favor- le dije a la taquillera

-Ok- dijo sonriéndome. –Eso me cansaba- Tome.

-Gracias- sonreí falsamente.

-¿Acaso todas las tipas con las que hablas se enamoran de ti?- gruñó Bella

-¿Celosa?- pregunté riéndome

-¿Y-yo? No- dijo tartamudeando

Entramos a la sala, esperamos pocos minutos y empezaron los tráilers de las próximas películas. Luego empezó nuestra película. A la mitad de la película Bella se asustó que tiró las palomitas… para tranquilizarla la agarré de la mano, nos miramos a los ojos y sonreímos. Cuanto amaba a Bella.

Terminó la película, compramos un café y nos fuimos a la casa. Estaba decidido a decláramele hoy a Bella.

-Bella- la llamé

-¿Si?- contestó

-Necesito hablar seriamente contigo- dije

-Está bien- contestó en voz baja

Nos sentamos en la mesa y comenzamos a platicar sobre nosotros dos. Le confesé que siempre estuve enamorado de ella y que lo estaba ahora. Ella me confeso que también estaba enamorado de mí desde hace tiempo pero no quería arruinar nuestra amistad. Así que le pregunté algo muy importante.

-Bella, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- pregunté

-Sí- sonrió

-Te amo demasiado- dije

-Yo también- sonrió

Sin pensarlo me acerqué y la bese lentamente, sin prisa. Nos separamos y sonreímos.

-¿Cuándo damos la noticia?- preguntó

-Mañana hermosa- dije acariciándole la mejilla

-Eh, ya es tarde- dijo – Me iré a dormir-.

-Está bien- contesté

-¿Tu no?- preguntó

-Más alrato- dije prendiendo la laptop.

-Ok- se acercó a mí y me besó en los labios- Te amo.

-Yo igual- sonreí – Ya quería que esto sucediera.

-Yo también- rió

**BVOP**

Oh dios mío. Edward era mi novio. Mi novio. Todo este tiempo los dos estábamos enamorados y nadie se atrevía a dar la iniciativa. Pero estaba feliz, muy feliz. Lo amaba tanto.

Me acosté feliz. Sentí que alguien me daba un beso en la cabeza… no quería voltear porque ya estaba cansada. Así que me dormí.

.

-Bella- llamó Edward.

-¿Mande?- contesté medio dormida

-Ya es hora amor, levántate- dijo riendo

-Agh- me quejé- Maldita escuela.

-Te ves adorable de mal humor- rió

-Que chistoso- dije secamente- Pero así te quiero.

-Yo también- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Hay que apurarnos- sonreí

Desayunamos rápidamente y nos fuimos al Instituto. Llegamos y Edward me acompañó hasta mi salón y se fue diciendo que comeríamos juntos en la hora del almuerzo.

-Hola- dijo Jacob

-Hola- sonreí

-Ves… vamos en el mismo salón- sonrió

-Sí- contesté

Llegó el profesor y empezó a explicar cosas, pero eso ya me lo sabía así que me aburrí. Sólo pensaba en Edward.

Sonó el timbre y salí rápidamente del salón y Edward ya estaba afuera esperándome.

-Te extrañé pequeña- dijo Edward

-Yo también- sonreí

-¿Quién es ése?- preguntó señalando a Jacob

-Jacob, ¿Por qué?- pregunté

-No me cae bien- dijo haciendo una mueca

-¿Por?- quise saber.

-Lo escuché hablando con un chico sobre ti- contestó

-¿Celoso?-reí

-Olvídalo Bella- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco

Llegamos a la cafetería y nos sentamos en una mesa solo nosotros dos. Yo solo comí una manzana y agua natural y Edward una ensalada de frutas.

Terminamos de comer. Sonó el timbre y Edward me volvió a acompañar a mi salón de clases y él se fue a su salón.

-Señorita Swan- dijo el profesor

-¿Si?- dije

-¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó

-Ehhh si- contesté sin saber que pasaba.

-Entonces ponga atención- dijo molesto.

-Sí- contesté de mala gana

La clase me pareció aburrida que no ponía atención. Termino las horas de clases y encontré a Edward en el estacionamiento parado junto a su volvo sonriéndome.

-Hola- saludé

-Hola- sonrió

-¿Qué quieres que haga de comer?- pregunté subiéndome al auto.

-Sorpréndeme- sonrió

Llegamos a la casa y vimos que habían coches estacionados que se parecían a los de Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett.

-Jasper, Rose y Em- dijo Edward riendo

-Sabía- dije pensando en voz alta

-¡Hermano!- gritó Emmett- ¿Bella?- dijo confundido

-Hola oso- lo saludó Edward mientras se abrazaban

-Hola enana- dijo Emmett cargándome

-Hola- sonreí

-Hola Bella- dijo Jasper- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien y ¿tu?-contesté

-Bien- rió y se fue a abrazar a su hermano

-¡Bella!- gritó Rosalie y luego me abrazó

-¡Rose!- la abrazé

-¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó

-Bien… ¿tu?- dije mientras pasábamos a la casa.


End file.
